


A Glass of Wine

by Wonderus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Edelgard von Hresvelg, F/F, F/M, Gag, Knifeplay but only shattering clothes, Lipstick, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Restraints, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub My Unit | Byleth, Switch Hubert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderus/pseuds/Wonderus
Summary: Byleth receives a punishment by Edelgard and Hubert.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 7





	A Glass of Wine

—You should know your place, my teacher. — says Edelgard before to sip the glass of wine which she holds with elegance.

She wears her red nightgown, without underwear, and a pair of heels. She’s sat on a red velvet armchair, crossed legged and her other arm resting on her lap, enjoying the wine like she’s listening one of her favorite operas. The only difference is that the music is a harmony between cries, moans, gasps and slaps.

For sure, what is she watching is not less arousing than the greatest opera. Even she thinks it’s better than any performance when her favorite actors are playing their roles: Hubert and Byleth. But they’re not on a scenery, not even a theatre except the chamber of the Emperor, the scenery is their bed and the performance is… how red are getting the ass cheeks of her beloved wife, under the gloved hand of her beloved husband.

Meanwhile one is taking care of the cheeks, the other is pressing the upper back of her naked body against the mattress. The only garment that remains are her lace tights and still are gone down, exposing the buttocks. For the contrary, Hubert is dressed although with only his white shirt with the sleeves tucked, his black pants and black leather boots. Both hands wear gloves, with the same aspect as the boots, for this kind of job. Better said, for a personal taste.

Hubert seems unaffected about what he’s doing. Not even when he touches the soft reddened skin, he hears the sound of the impact or what comes from Byleth’s mouth. He doesn’t struggle to keep his pace and play his dominating role. However, Edelgard can see the blush on his face and a glint of pleasure in his eyes.

Regarding to Byleth, she jerks on Hubert’s lap at every hit, stiffing a cry. Her skin is beginning to feel shore and it’s almost heated as her face. Despite the stinging sensation, her most powerful feeling is pleasure at this situation. A situation that she’s looked for.

— You must to be grateful to receive this kind of attention when you know that your Majesty has more important matters to solve. — says Hubert with a stern tone at the same time he rubs the aching skin of a cheek. Then, he commands: — At every touch, say "Thank you, your Majesty"

A sharp smack resounds in the room. Byleth is breathless for a moment at the surprise and she needs some seconds to recover and obey:

— Thank you, your Majesty.

— I’m afraid that I didn’t hear you clearly. Again. — smiles and commands Edelgard.

Another smack is sound and this time Byleth let out a cry.

— Thank you, your Majesty — says louder and firmer.

— Much better — praises Edelgard. Takes another sip and talks again to her tormentor: — May you carry on.

A mischievous smirk draws on his face at hearing her command. Without hesitation, he blows a trail of spanks and Byleth makes her best to fulfill her task. After the counting reaches at ten correct responses, Edelgard asks Hubert to stop:

— Enough. Thanks, Hubert.

He massages her poor skin, soothing a little the pain as a reward for her effort. Edelgard drinks the rest of the wine before to make her next command:

— I would love to see better your work.

He doesn’t think twice to lift Byleth, put her back towards Edelgard and grabs her ass to show her red cheeks in all its splendor. Also, he spreads them to torment her worse in her humiliation.

— Lovely. The red suits you very well, my teach. — flatters with a mocking subtlety.

— After she’d distracted you in your paperwork, it’s what she deserves. — states Hubert. Then, he scolds Byleth mockingly: — Use your tongue between her legs to divert the Emperor of her goals, how shameless.

— I’ve never complained about that. Sometimes, you’re too strict with her.

— But, did you ever try to impede her punishment?

— I neither see the problem here.

They let a knowing laugh. Byleth remains quiet, feeling her face as well her butt burning and hiding her face of embarrassment. Suddenly, she whimpers when she feels a finger caressing her rear. She can’t resist to grind a little on his thigh.

— Needy are we? — teases Hubert. He resumes his conversation with Edelgard:

— You should have seen how wet she was after a few of spanks.

— Really? I’d be rather glad to see. — asks Edelgard very interested

— Do you want a demonstration?

— Please, go ahead.

Hubert puts Byleth facing the mattress, leaving her hips still resting on his left thigh and towards Edelgard for a full view. With both hands, squeezes and rubs the cheeks. Some fingers slide to her folds, spreading and playing with them. Suddenly, at the second this hand starts to play with the clit, the other resumes the spanking on one cheek for after alternate with the other. The smacks are not so strong but they are stingy yet. The sounds that comes from Byleth are similar like before but, soon, a new one joins: a hungry moaning grows. Although it’s discontinued by the hits, never stops definitely until the pleasure overpowers the pain and, for more he spanks, he can’t stop it yet. Even he’s tempted to punish her, stopping the sweet touch but not the spanking because her hips are trying to grind against his knee, and this makes him difficult his job. However, it doesn’t become necessary because he reaches his goal.

Byleth’s moaning increases, even they listen her pleadings. He wants her to get soaked by her juices for Edelgard, but also for him. He loves making her surrender, plead their names and beg for her release. Combined with the view of Edelgard observing them, biting her bottom lip, how a hand slides to her labia and starts to play herself; it’s all worthy for him. He can’t deny that he wants to do the same, to soothe the erection, but first things first.

Edelgard put the glass on a table before to spread her legs and leans back. Uses now her free hand to caress one of her nipples through the fabric meanwhile the other accelerates the pace. She begins to gape, keeping the stare at the show: her crimson cheeks, the skilled Hubert’s fingers, the gradually glistening lips and how she whimpers her term of endearment. For a while, Edelgard shuts her eyes relishing the moment.

Byleth bends and tenses her back, remaining voiceless for a moment and at the end, releases her flows, soaking Hubert fingers and messing her tights. However, Hubert keeps touching her although he’s not spanking yet. Just to see how her legs trembles and listen her sounds of relief and pure pleasure. He glances at Edelgard. She’s delighted of what she’s watching and that’s more enough to arouse him. But, he still has to do something with his "matter".

Fortunately, Edelgard thinks the same. She’s clapping with a slow motion at the same time she stands up and approaches to the couple.

— A wonderful show.

— I know that I won’t disappoint you, Lady Edelgard.

— However, I’m afraid that I’m left wanting more.

— It can’t be, we have to solve this.

— As well you, or this bulge is one of your daggers?

Then, Hubert laughs surprised of her joke and blushes a little. Edelgard laughs and blushes too. They hear also the muffed Byleth’s own.

— And how about our dear teacher?

Hubert lifts Byleth again and sits her on his lap. Instinctively, she nestles on him and looks at Edelgard shyly. The emperor holds her chin and caresses it sweetly:

— Did you have enough spanks for today?

Byleth restricts herself to nod. Edelgard chuckles:

— I think the same, but… — emphasizes the last word to see how Byleth’s eyes open of the expectation — your punishment is not finished yet. Don’t you agree, Hubert?

— Indeed. — agrees Hubert smirking.

That smirk is recognizable. Byleth is sure that he’s plotting something.

— Maybe, I have an idea for this.

— And what are you waiting for to tell us?

— I’m aware that she can’t keep standing herself, we should leave her rest. And we’re not enough satisfied so…

— So?

— Why not use for the first time her new toys and let her entertaining with them meanwhile she watch us?

Both women blush hard at hearing this offer.

— Do you mean you and me having fun without her?

— Well, it’s a part of her punishment.

— That’s a bit cruel but perhaps our dear teacher is agree with this. Don’t you?

Byleth has the enough experience to know that’s a trap: if she denies, there’s a high chance to go back to the spanking. If she accepts, then they probably want to send her to the edge. If she doesn’t answer, they’ll punish her too. The only way to stop definitely this, it’s her safeword. At the end, she chooses the second option.

— I knew that you’ll be agree. — chuckles Hubert.

He places Byleth faced up on the top of the bed, between cushions. Edelgard stands up and goes to the chest of drawers. Without anyone say her a word, Byleth puts her hands behind and waits quiet. This makes them smile. She’s the ex-professor, she must to be a quick study.

Once Edelgard brings the rope and the suitable toys, Hubert prepares Byleth like a ritual or, better said, following a protocol: checks the ropes and the knots, shows to Byleth what toys will be used and places them, lubricated previously if it’s necessary. There’re a plug, a small oval look-like stone, a bunch of patches and a ring. The first comes behind, the second on the clit like an adherent and the patches are spread out between both groins and under tights. She’s sat, reclined with her legs spread, flexed and restrained, as well her hands are tied behind. The last item is a gag which is hanging between Hubert’s hands. It seems that he’s wondering if he uses that. Meantime, Edelgard is now undressed, with her heels removed and putting on a strap-on. When she’s lubricating it and Hubert is taking off his gloves, he observes how Byleth’s big eyes are fixing on Edelgard’s strap and the glint of hunger gleaming in them. That makes Hubert draw a devious smile. Now he’s clear what to do:

— It’s almost a shame that you won’t take that tonight unless… — teases. He stops to take a finger of a glove with the teeth, pull it off and continues talking — are you willing for a challenge.

The Byleth’s gaze demands an explanation.

— If you remain quiet, no whimpers, no complains or even we don’t hear your breath, until we say it’s finished; perhaps you’ll get a reward. But, if you break the rule, you won’t have dessert tonight.

The gaze becomes a glare. For Hubert is amusing and, even, cute. Hubert shows her the gag:

— But, for behave so well until now, I’ll give you a hand: wear this gag. It may help you.

No trust Hubert is only logic when they play in these games. He always hides a trick for make her fail and get the punishment. Edelgard usually mediates, be more compromising and sometimes she spares Byleth of him. However, regards to when they execute, both of them can be ruthless.

For now, Byleth thinks that it would be bad for her if she refuses his offer. She nods.

— A wise choice — flatters. He leans on her ear and whispers at the same time he’s putting on her the gag — we’re going to keep an eye on you all the time. If something goes wrong or you want stop, just shake your head. Understood?

Byleth nods again, adjusting the ball with the mouth. Once he finishes, Hubert takes the ring, the last item which remains on the mattress and wears it on his left index. Byleth still hasn’t a clue what for it works but nothing good, for sure.

— Have you finished? — asks Edelgard.

— Yes, Lady Edelgard — answers her almost purring, turning around.

— Very well. You know what you have to do.

Hubert approaches to her, a dominant executioner turning into a pleasant servant, and sits towards her, near to the other end of the bed. Next, he puts his hands behind like Byleth did before and spreads his legs. Edelgard studies him, thinking about what to do next. Byleth watches quiet, expectant. At the end, the emperor leans in and asks, caressing one of his bony cheeks:

— How much you esteem your shirt?

A smug smile draws on Hubert’s face, knowing what’s coming:

— Do you think that I would mind a piece of fabric when I’m in your hands?

— So I’ll take that as a “nothing”. — states a bit curter.

She leans back and moves away to take a dagger which rests on the nightstand. She comes back playing with it until she stands in front of him and rests the blade under his chin.

— And watch your cockiness, Hubert. You know who’s holding the blade. — warns Edelgard with playful undertone.

He ever doesn’t flinch when the cold steel touches his skin. Only closes his eyes and keeps his smirk. It seems that watching his lady pretending to be him is amusing. Even the corners of his lips doesn’t tremble when blade goes down, flat to the skin. The blade stops once it touches where begins the collar of the shirt. The brooch that closes it was removed before the game, for more comfort and better access to the neck. She uses the opening to start to cut.

The ripping sound of the fabric shakes Byleth. It’s surprisingly how calm seems Hubert despite one wrong move could end in a bleeding cut. Well, it will be if she really doesn’t know him. However, the sound of how the shirt is tearing bit a bit is hypnotic for her too. And then, she observes Hubert’s expression: he seems that he’s breathing slowly. It’s not an anxious breathing, it’s an aroused one. The way that Edelgard cuts and tears apart with lack of urgency is also something that makes their throats dry.

Once she has cut enough, leaves the dagger and does her next step: tear apart completely the shirt with both hands swiftly. Byleth holds her breath. Edelgard watches how Hubert’s chest goes up and down slowly. Byleth does the same. Only a few have the privilege to see his bare torso. Edelgard leans in and approaches her mouth to one of his ears, like she’s going to whisper something or nibble him. Byleth can see a small smirk on them. Dirty talking? Secrets?

Suddenly, the irrupting start of the vibrations of the oval stone catches her by surprise. Byleth flinches and next she holds the gasp. However, it seems that they’ve noticed that, because they glance at her. Byleth avoids them.

— You must to keep watching us. Or you won’t have your reward. — warns Edelgard, this time to her.

Byleth nods, feeling a little nervous this time: she’s been warned that she’s not invisible. And the vibrations don’t stop. It keeps a low intensity but it isn’t bearable at all.

Edelgard turns back to Hubert, to resume her job. He can describe perfectly the storm of lust that voice their violet eyes. She can slap him right now and he’ll say “thank you” to her. He can accept secretly everything that runs in her mind. He’s thirsty as her too.

She takes another object, a lipstick. She paints her lips, like she does every morning to be decent in front of many people and looks at Hubert like he’s the mirror. The blush on his cheeks begins to be evident. Then, once she’s finished, holds his chin and takes him to her lips, kissing passionately. Soon, he breaks his smug character and let the hungry beast go of his inner, drinking her kisses like a wandering traveler in a desert.

Edelgard release him of her kiss, leaving a run mark around his mouth, and kisses on another spots of the face like the cheeks or the forehead. Soon, she kisses going to the neck, leaving a trail of kiss marks. She assures to not let any pore without be kissed, painting the skin like a canvas. The moment that she kisses a nipple, he can’t contain a whimper and, obviously, his red cheeks are contrasting the pale of his skin. He has to bite his bottom lip to keep the scrap of impassivity that he claims to have. Edelgard knows how he’s working hard and she loves it. But her favorite moment is when she nibbles it and watch how he avoids her gaze, opening wide his mouth. She keeps teasing him meanwhile she undoes his belt, about to release his dagger, starving to be touched.

Edelgard leans back to observe her work, licking her lips, and caresses the hard member through the fabric. He finds really hard to hold himself.

— Can I ask you something, Hubert?

— A-anything, Lady Edelgard.

— If you don’t come meanwhile I’m covering it with kisses, you’ll be rewarded. If not, you’ll take up the Byleth’s place and she will take it instead.

That’s cruel. That’s what Byleth is thinking. It’s true that she carves for receive her strap but she can’t not feel pity for Hubert. In fact, she loves watch how he enjoys get pegged. In any case, she can’t say nothing or she’ll fail.

— As you wish. — accepts Hubert. Despite he keeps his smug smile, they can watch perfectly how his façade is shattering.

— Very well. — stands Edelgard, grinning.

For Byleth’s surprise, Edelgard doesn’t hind in take his pants, underpants included, down until his calves, letting his member free.

Hubert shivers to the air touching his now exposed skin, totally vulnerable. Even his blush gets hard for the embarrassment that his dear emperor is front of him and staring his most private spot. He does a little jump when she puts a finger on it.

Edelgard kneels and spreads more his legs. She starts to kiss on a thigh, feeling his subtle trembling. She goes on to the groin and stops once she touches the balls. Then, holds delicately by the stalk, beginning an ascendant trail of small kisses since the base. She’s taking pleasure in dedicating every inch of skin a kiss and covering it with lip paint. But the worst comes when reaches the shaft. She gives tiny kisses around it, repeatedly to torment him.

It’s really admirable his endurance, maybe because he’s used to hold himself?

But Edelgard isn’t done yet: she gives her final blow, literally. Introduces his shaft in her mouth, not deeply. Licks and massages it with her lips at the same time looks at his eyes with a mix of naughtiness and affection, knowing how it’s destructive for him. This time, he lets a silent moan. Byleth observes how his fists are clinging the sleeves and the tears brewing from his eyes. He wants to hold back. He’ll fight until the last for not to fail his lady. Or more like for his pride, even more if Byleth is present.

After a pair of minutes that become hours for Hubert, Edelgard decides to spare him. She takes the shaft out like she’s sucking a spoon of one her favorite desserts. Byleth can’t recover of her surprise: he’s achieved that.

The hardness is even painful to watch, covered with smears and marks. For sure if she touches it one more time, he won’t hold it anymore. Edelgard praises him caressing his face sweetly:

— I know that you won’t let me down. Now, turn around.

His face lights up, proud of his success, and obeys. He keeps his hands behind his back and tries not to press to much his member against the mattress to not release yet his cum.

Edelgard adds a bit of lubricant around his ring and introduces a finger, circling into his hole. They can hear his muffle whimpering.

Finally, he receives what he deserves: Edelgard gets her strap into him carefully and caressing his back like she’s taming a horse.

— Is it all ok? Do you love this? — asks with a bit of concern.

He can only responses with hums of approval. That encourages her to go on. She starts to move her hips inside and outside, keeping a growing pace.

Byleth bites harder the gag listening to them, watching how their hips meet and the thrusts. At the same time, feels a tingling in her groins and under thighs where the patches are, and that doesn’t help.

Edelgard, then, reaches a hand to Hubert’s own and caress them. Even she touches the ring that he wears. Suddenly, the vibrations of Byleth’s toy on her clit intensifies, making her shrink. Almost she lets out a gasp. It must to be that ring. Probably Hubert was touching it meanwhile Edelgard was toying with him. But, Byleth won’t let them win.

Of course, they won’t make it easy to her neither: Byleth also discovers that how much harder bites the gag, the patches stimulate her more. And combined with the vibrations; the heat of her face increases, her breath becomes panting and listens how her heart is pounding and booming between her ears. To make matters worse, Edelgard gives to her a devious look, without losing the pace; like she’s aware of her thirst to receive the same treatment; and also that Byleth loves the sight of Hubert moaning and being melted of pleasure. Edelgard gives the coup of grace to her: presses the ring that Hubert wears, which activates the last toy, the plug which can vibrate too. Byleth holds harder her desires to whimper, biting even harder the gag. That’s not fair. It’s frustrating, even so Byleth recognizes that it’s also arousing.

Soon, Hubert’s whimpers get louder and Edelgard’s pace, faster. She reaches her free hand to his member and stroke it, increasing the volume of his moaning.

— Come, Hubert. Don’t hold yourself anymore! — says Edelgard, panting.

— T-thank you, Lady Edelgard — tries to express gratitude Hubert, struggled by his panting and the building of pleasure that anticipates an orgasm.

He doesn’t hesitate. Only a few seconds pass before to cum and stain the towel that covers the sheets. They always are prepared for everything or the cleaning will be tiring before to sleep.

Byleth has to shut her eyes because his cry of pleasure, mixed with the performance and the toys that are tormenting her. Then, she allows herself to release her juices. They asked her to be quiet but nothing about to climax. Silently, of course.

Edelgard adds a few of strong thrusts and more strokes to make Hubert let one last crying moan to become a silent panting. Byleth looks at his face, almost hidden by the mattress but she can be sure that he’s happy and still relishing of his intense orgasm. Edelgard pulls off the strap from his hole and kiss the end of his back.

— You did very well. — compliments the emperor, affectionately.

Then, she fixes on Byleth again and approaches to her.

— Have you enjoyed the show, my teacher? — smirks. She rests her hands on Byleth’s hips and gets their faces so close that their noses almost touch.

Byleth wants desperately her kiss but the gag is a great obstacle. Edelgard snickers, aware of this:

— I was thinking about to help you to ease — starts Edelgard and next, she fixes on what Byleth’s done — …but I see that you didn’t need me.

Byleth puts an imploring face, trying to beg for her without words. She knows that her eyes are an open book for her beloved emperor. However, Edelgard makes the things worse:

— Hubert, have you seen what our By has done? She’s come without us.

— I don’t remember that we’ve asked her to do it anytime. — replies Hubert smirking, taking his last garments off. Once he’s finished, approaches to them.

"Neither both of you asked me to not come", thinks Byleth. If she wasn’t gaged, she probably would dare to say this. Even if they threat her with more punishments, she still will be right and she’ll use it in her favor.

— But we can’t blame her for disobedience when there isn’t a command at the beginning. My bad. — admits Hubert, like he’s read Byleth’s mind.

— True, and she has the merit to come and that none of us noticed. Actually, she’s fulfilled her task. — approves Edelgard.

— Still, I think that our dear professor wanted to smart us, like the clever strategist she is. I’m not all convinced that she’s learnt her lesson. — teases Hubert. He never wastes a chance to push Byleth to the edge.

— Then, why not let her to speak and listen? — proposes Edelgard — Let her have a chance to convince us.

— As you wish — says Hubert.

He takes off the gag, leaving some threads of saliva. He has the consideration to wipe her mouth with the thumb. Byleth’s very tempted to suck it.

— And so? Do you think that you deserve a reward? — inquires Edelgard.

Byleth thinks a moment before to answer:

— Please, El, I need you. — pleads. She goes straight to her heart.

— We expect a "yes" or a "no". Calling by her term of endearment won’t get out of your punishment. — warns Hubert smugly.

Despite Edelgard is melted by Byleth’s plead, she keeps firm with the request:

— He’s right. I’ll ask you again: do you think that you deserve a reward? Yes or no?

— No, El. It’s a punishment and I deserve that. So, I don’t deserve a reward. I’m sorry to distract you. — answers with a repentant pitch. She avoids their gaze, looking at the mattress.

Even that reaches to the Hubert’s heart, who’s concerning a bit and thinks if they’ve carried away. Edelgard gets concerned too, so she caresses a cheek and whispers:

— Is everything ok?

Byleth nods confident. Perhaps, she’s so into the role that she’s given them a wrong impression of that she’s breaking down.

— You know that we love you, right? — says Edelgard with a soft voice. Byleth nods.

— Sure that you aren’t holding back anything? — inquires Hubert.

— No. I’m willing to assume my punishment. — states Byleth.

— Then, do you want to go on? — asks again Edelgard

— Please — assents, which eyes glint like ones of a pleading puppy.

— I like how sounds that plead. I’d like to hear it again. — smiling again Edelgard

— We’ll continue with one condition: beg us for finish you. — grins too Hubert, taking back to his role.

— Your Majesty and Lord Hubert, please, finish me. — begs Byleth in a normal volume.

— Louder. — asks Hubert

— Please, your Majesty and Lord Hubert, finish me!! — shouts Byleth, red as a tomato like before.

— How can we deny you if you ask us so nice? — praises Edelgard. She asks her next command: — Hubert, prepare her.

— It’ll be a pleasure. — purrs.

Edelgard leans on him to kiss and moves away to clean the toy. Hubert, for his part, turns Byleth around, facing the mattress. He undoes some restrains to change to others, and puts off the toys. Now she’s kneeled, leaned on the mattress with the arms. She feels the Hubert’s fingers covered by a cool liquid touching her rear and how he introduces them inside her. He takes time to rub her sweet spots and gifts some bites on her cheeks before to finish. At this time, Edelgard is ready. She places Byleth’s hips in a right position to introduce the strap with Hubert’s assistance. Edelgard waits to Byleth patiently, but it seems that she struggles a bit in take it easy.

— You need to relax a bit more, love. You’re still too tight. — says Edelgard, squeezing one of her sides. Byleth flinches for this touch.

Meanwhile he’s cleaning his fingers, an idea comes across Hubert’s mind. He moves to where are their feet are and fixes on Byleth’s own.

Byleth lets a snicker and squirms, surprising Edelgard. The emperor turns her back to see Hubert running his fingers across Byleth’s soles.

— Maybe a good laugh helps her to relax. — explains Hubert.

Edelgard grins mischievously. She joins him squeezing her sides, to make her laugh, and the same time keep pushing a bit. Soon the walls loose up, so it goes easier.

Byleth is a big mess: on fours trying to not fall, her whimpers interrupted with her giggles and drooling because she feels so good how the strap fills her. Even better when Edelgard intensifies the thrusts, and also plays with her clit.

However, the Flame Emperor isn’t enough content: she gifts to Byleth a slap on a cheek. After Byleth lets a moaning cry, Edelgard says between pants:

— You’re not aware how lovely you look right now. I put myself in your hands in the battlefield, and look at you now: drooling, flustered, giggling and begging for more.

— Our dear strategist, the former vessel of the Goddess, craves for being manhandled by the Emperor and this humble servant. — chuckles Hubert, amused by the irony of this situation.

— Ah, El… Hub… — pants Byleth. Their dirty talking and all the amount of arousing sensations overwhelm her mind.

— If you keep moaning like this, I won’t have no choice to wreck you. — says aroused Edelgard, without losing her pace. She’s also red and sweating.

— If you’re going to do that, at least allow me to see her face when it happens — teases Hubert.

— Demanding, are we? — says Edelgard.

— It’s not that the sight is very interesting, but I’m always thrilled to see how is that face when she comes. Also I want to see you. Both. — adds Hubert.

— In that case, you have my permission. However — emphasizes the last word. Adds an order with a smirk: — not for touching yourself. Understood?

— Clearly, Lady Edelgard. — nods, smirking too.

Edelgard has to stop a moment to adjust Byleth’s position. Byleth whines, complaining because is interrupted when she’s almost reached the orgasm. Edelgard asks her to lift more her upper body. In this way, Hubert sits in front of them and holds Byleth’s chin, to make her look at him. He passes the thumb on her lips and her tongue. Hubert chuckles to see her in distress.

— You’re right. She looks endearing.

Byleth gets flustered to hear this. Edelgard smacks her butt one more time to resume her task. Byleth’s panting turns back in moaning. Hubert watches delighted her expressions, more enriched than before the end of the war. Edelgard’s thrusts intensifies at the time her moans get louder.

— Come, my dear teacher. I want to hear you. — demands Edelgard. She emphasizes every word with the thrusts.

For add the top on that, Hubert, seeing that Byleth’s at her limit, leans on her ear to whisper:

— You’re ours. Don’t forget that.

Byleth’s moans are getting louder until she arches her back, gapes and her face contorts. She knows that and she’s plenty willing to be at their mercy again and again. Because the trust that bonds each other is precious and unbreakable. And that reminder is rewarded going to climax again.

Byleth collapses on the mattress, panting with her trembling legs and with a smile in her blushed face. Once Edelgard puts off the strap, lays aside to hug her and kisses her temple. Hubert emulates her, surrounding Byleth with his arms.

— How have I been? — asks Edelgard. — I hope that I hasn’t been too harsh or sounded ridiculous…

— You’ve been magnificent, Lady Edelgard. As always. — says Hubert, satisfied.

Byleth hums of agreement; and for let her know her approval, she kisses her. Edelgard blushes, melted by that show of affection.

— I’m glad to hear that. — responds Edelgard, relieved.

— And I, Professor? Did I do well? — asks Hubert, with a clear of concern in his voice.

Byleth turns to him and nods smiling. Before he says nothing, he’s surprised by her kiss on his lips. He can’t help being flustered and needs some seconds to recover before to ask again:

— Very well. Now, tell us what you feel like.

While they’re waiting her answer, they rub and massage her sore skin, at the same time they cuddle her. Finally, Byleth asks her petition:

— I think that we need a bath.

Edelgard and Hubert chuckle by her response.

— Sounds a great idea. — agrees Edelgard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) If you like it, please, leave kudos!


End file.
